


An Awkward Encounter

by snowkatze



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bar, Drinking, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stand, or not??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkatze/pseuds/snowkatze
Summary: There’s a cute boy in the bar and Baz is too scared to talk to him.





	An Awkward Encounter

There was a boy in the bar that looked cute as hell. Baz kept sneaking glances at him because he just couldn’t resist it. Of course that boy wouldn’t even look at him. Which was logical. This wasn’t even a gay bar. Maybe the beautiful boy was here with his girlfriend. The blonde or the brunette. They were coming over to the table he was sitting on and he was able to hear their conversation, even though they were keeping their voices low and the music was loud.

“Just ask him. He won’t bite you.”

“I can’t, Penny! It- it’s not that easy.”

“Yes. It is. You just move over there and _talk_.”

“See, I’m not exactly good with talking. Also, I think he’ll be annoyed.”  
“If so, what have you lost? Absolutely nothing.”

They were talking about a boy in the bar. Baz looked around and wondered who it was. His evening was getting just worse. The cute boy did like boys after all, but not him. Baz hadn’t even come here to look for a date or a one night stand. He had just wanted a break from everything – his family and his job. But now there was this boy he couldn’t get out of his head.

He sighed and looked at the bottom of his drink. Life was cruel and bitter – why did he never get lucky? The universe hated him. He wasn’t really the type to drown his sorrows but just this once he wished the problems would just go away. He felt like they would – at least for one night – if only he drank much enough.

He went up to the bar and sat down there, away from the boy and his nice voice.

“One shot, please,” he ordered. He was here to forget, but he didn’t really feel like dancing.

Suddenly he heard somebody coughing behind him. He turned his head. It was the blonde boy. He looked disheveled.

“Ehrm, hi…” he said and tried to smile at Baz. “I- eh… I would like to- to buy you a drink. If you want, I mean.”

“What, you mean like, you’ll buy me a drink or you’ll _buy me a drink_?”

“I… wanted to _buy you a drink._ ”

“Does that mean I’m the guy you were talking about?”  
“You- you heard that?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to listen-”

“Oh god, _I_ ’m so sorry. I- I really didn’t want to talk about you. That sound’s wrong, I mean-”

Simon wanted to prove his point but gesturing wildly with his hands. He accidentally threw over Baz’ glass. _And there go all the chances I ever had with this boy,_ Simon thought as he looked down at the shards.

“Okay,” Simon said and took in a deep breath to calm himself. “You know what, just forget about this, please? I’ll go away and we’ll pretend this never happened.”

“No.”  
“ _Please._ ”

Baz almost wanted to say yes at Simon’s gaze, but he couldn’t. He’d never forget.

“This was such a bad idea,” Simon murmured. “I only came over here because my friend made me.”

_Oh._

“And also because you’re so handsome.”

Simon threw his hands over his face.  
“Forget that I said that. Oh my goodness, this is going all wrong. I just wanted to _casually_ and _cool_ ask you for a drink with me and then I make it this awkward.”

“Are you doing that to make fun of me?”  
“No… I’d just really like to get to know you better.”

Simon blushed and Baz felt his heart warm. He had found a knew way to forget about his inner monsters.

“Anyway, sorry for bothering you. See ya. Actually, it’d be better not to see you again because this was super embarrassing. Not that I wouldn’t want to.”

“Don’t leave!” Baz exclaimed to stop him. “I think it’s cute.”

Now Baz was blushing too and Simon sat down beside him. Shyly they smiled at each other. The evening promised to turn out quite well.

 

This had never happened before, so Baz really had no idea how to react. He was the first one to wake up because he generally didn’t sleep much. He felt very cozy and wanted his arms wrapped around Simon’s body forever. But that was inappropriate, he knew that much. Should he wake Simon up? Should he just get out of bed? Could he just wait until Simon woke up by himself?

Baz decided to pretend he was just waking up in case Simon would wake up suddenly. Then he allowed himself to think about the past night. It had been… Incredible. It was hard for Baz to find the right word. It felt really bad to know it was a one time thing.

Baz was also fairly certain that Simon wouldn’t want to repeat it and didn’t think it had been so well. Baz was quite inexperienced.

He felt Simon move in his arms. This was it. Simon probably couldn’t get fast enough out of his apartment. He slowly put his arms away from Simon and felt suddenly cold.

“Mornin’,” Simon whispered and sat up. He looked so cute sleepy and rubbing his eyes, it made Baz shiver.

“Can I use your bathroom?”

“Sure.”

Baz got dressed while Simon was in the bathroom. He started to get nervous. In a few minutes he would see Simon for the last time. He couldn’t stand that thought. Did one ask his one night stand for breakfast on the next morning?

When Simon reappeared, he did exactly that.

“You… you want to stay for breakfast?”  
Simon’s shocked gaze told him that it had been the wrong thing to ask.

“Okay, sorry, don’t answer. I’m not really good with these things.”  
“No, no, I just thought, you know… You didn’t want me to stay.”

“I kind of do.”

“Somehow this has been a really awkward encounter…”

Baz tilted his head down.

“… but also a really good one. You’re a fantastic person, Baz. I’d like to know more of you.”

 

_Me too. Maybe I’m being ridiculous, but I’m already falling in love with you. You’re like a warm summer rain. No, you’re like flames._

_And I’ve always loved the fire. I’ve always loved the heat._


End file.
